A Timely Turn of Events
by Resqgal
Summary: Sequel to TYLV. 42 years in the future, an unexpected guest shows up. How will it effect Severus and Harry. SSHP Slash Time Travel
1. Prologue

**A Timely Turn of Events**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

"Harry? I thought you had a detention to oversee this evening?" Severus didn't look up as he continued labeling and shelving vials of the pepper up potion he had just finished brewing. The weather had turned cold, and the Infirmary was going through his stores quicker than usual.

An unfamiliar clearing of the throat grabbed his attention. His wand dropped into his hand as he turned around.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The man stared at him, and Severus narrowed his eyes. It was a man roughly 20 years old. His auburn hair was pulled back tightly, and a jagged scar ran from his ear to his chin. His eyes were nearly black and had circles under them.

"Answer me before I must force matters." Severus really didn't want to have to duel this man that was only a quarter his age. He wasn't on his death bead, but time had not been kind to his reflexes or joints. His wit was quick and repertoire unmatched, but a 20 something man would still take a lot out of him.

The young man held one hand palm out, in a pacifying way, while he took the wand from his holster and placed it on the ground. "You are Severus Snape, yes?"

"Close enough, and you are?"

The man gave a half smirk, half smile. "I am a descendant. Maybe we should wait for your husband before I go into too many details. If I am when I think I am, he should be here momentarily."

Severus' eyes widened a bit, before narrowing. He summoned the wand on the floor and pocketed it. "Certainly, but I'm sure you understand that I'll be holding on to your wand in the meantime."

"Of course sir. I would expect no less."

He motioned for them both to sit. There was a small sitting area to the side of his personal lab. Severus used the following silence to try and reason out the situation. It was entirely possible that this man was telling the truth, only someone with his or Harry's blood should be able to walk in to their rooms.

Shortly after the Dark Lord's demise, he and Harry had decided to bond in marriage.

While Harry was against ever being with anyone other than Severus, Severus could tell that Harry was regretting that he would never have the large family he had once dreamed of. There were even some of his close friends that had offered themselves up as surrogates. But, Harry couldn't bring himself to take them up on their offer.

A solution came to Severus a few years after their marriage when he became deputy headmaster, a position he held to this day. It has always been the responsibility of the deputy headmaster to monitor the book of names for potential students. Once a child performed their first accidental magic, their name appeared in the book. If the child was living in the muggle world, then he would keep an eye on them. Accidental magic was rarely harmful, so it was very rare that a reversal would need to be done. However, you never know how muggles are going to react to a gifted child.

It was his second year as deputy when a new name appeared in the book. Ethan Grimes. According to the book, Ethan Grimes, age 18 months, had just performed magic of some sort. That was rather young, but not unheard of. Unfortunately, accidental magic that young was mostly the case in homes where a child was not being properly cared for.

Most muggle-borns and presumed muggle-borns are left in the care of muggles. Even if they have no proper guardian and are sent to an orphanage they are left to be raised there. Hogwarts is not supposed to interfere with muggle-borns, unless their life is in jeopardy, until it is time for them to receive their letter.

Upon Apparating outside the muggle house, Severus concealed himself with a charm and looked through the window. It was at that moment that Ethan performed his second bit of accidental magic by burning the hands of the muggle that was shaking him in the air in anger.

Ethan was the first of four children blood adopted by Harry and Severus. Then there was Laura. Her father, a wizard, had thought her a squib and abandoned her in the muggle world. The muggle orphanage she was in was being run by the worst sort of muggle pervert. Luckily she had been saved by her accidental magic.

It was about a decade later when Harry insisted that they take in a set of twins. Only one of them had shown magic at the time, but both were in a dangerous situation. Andrew and Edward were 3 years old at the time. Edward never did show magic, but with the proper tools became quite good at herbology and potions.

With all 4 children being blood adopted they truly became Potter-Snapes, including taking on some of each of Harry and Severus' characteristics and the Potter-Snape name.

Severus looked back to the young man in front of him. This man could very well be telling the truth.

Severus cast a patronus, sending it to Harry to explain the situation. Harry still had quite a few Gryffindor tendencies, and Severus didn't want hexes flying as soon as Harry entered.

He watched as the other man showed signs of being a little nervous, but was overall relaxed in his presence. Currently, the young man was retying one of his boots.

"Hey Sev!"

Ah yes, even at 60 years old, Harry can act like an 18 year old. Severus found that he didn't mind much. He liked to think it was Harry's way of mentally disarming his opponents before the battle was even waged.

"Harry, glad you could join us. This young man has stated that he is a descendant of ours."

Severus watched as his bonded sat down in the only remaining chair and looked over the young man critically.

"Well, Sev, he does have the Prince eyes. Go ahead and tell us why you're here then young man."

"I'll be frank sirs. This shouldn't cause much of a paradox since news of my visit to you is in diaries that were left in our family vault. I have been sent here to be trained by the two of you. You see, there is this prophecy…"

**A/N:** I have decided to write a sequel and this Epilogue will be the Prologue of the new story when it starts.


	2. Preparations

**A Timely Turn of Events**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

Harry Potter-Snape was deep in thought as he made his way to the headmistress's office. His thoughts were solely with the young man currently having tea with Severus in the rooms they shared together. The man had told them of his need for training so that he could be sent back to the future to win the current war plaguing the wizarding world, but stopped short of sharing the prophecy that supposedly guided him. And, after Severus informing him that he would be required to submit to a lineage potion, the young man reluctantly told them his name, Marius Potter-Snape.

As he reached the top of the staircase he was about to rap on the door but it was already ajar.

"Minerva, do you have a moment?"

Minerva McGonagall, looking all of her 110 years, motioned for him to have a seat. A tray of biscuits appeared before him, and he snagged one before relaxing back in his chair.

"Severus and I have a guest, supposedly a descendent of ours from the future that has come to us looking to be trained to fight a war. Should I see about a room for him in Hogsmead? I'm not sure if you would want a stranger in the school while the students are still here."

Minerva looked over her glasses at him. "Supposedly? This isn't entirely unprecedented as you well know Harry. Do you not believe his story?"

"Well, it isn't impossible, and the young man does have a striking resemblance to Andrew. And Severus has already told him that we will confirm his identity with a lineage potion before we teach him anything."

Minerva walked over to a table in the corner of her office holding several shiny instruments. Holding her wand over one of them, a model of Hogwarts appeared above it. She poked her wand at it to spin it this way and that, until she got to the window that Harry was pretty sure belonged to a room down the hall from his and Severus' living quarters. The window glowed several different colors before she released her spell over the model, watching it disappear.

"He may stay in the room two doors down from yours, guarded by Felipe the Friar. I have warded the room so that he can only come and go with an escort. I can loosen the wards a bit once we deem him trustworthy enough. I will also assign him a house elf, as I have warded the room against the use of wizard magic for the time being. It should only take Severus a few hours to make the lineage potion. We will see what that shows before we make any other decisions regarding him. Please do not let him be seen by any students until we decide what to tell them."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Yes ma'am. How is it that you can still make me feel like a child about to lose points, Minnie?"

"If you call me that again, I will find some Gryffindors to take points from. Ravenclaw is not very far behind your house in the race for the house cup, you know."

Harry grabbed a second biscuit, wrapping it up in a napkin for later. "For shame! Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor!" He scolded as he bolted for the stairs.

After getting Marius settled in to his room, informing him of his restrictions, and introducing him to Mippy the house elf; Harry went back to discuss everything with Severus.

"Well Sev, were you able to get any other information from him while I was gone?"

Severus grimaced, "Not a thing. He has apparently been instructed in Occlumency. I could prepare some Veritaserum while I brew the lineage potion."

"You can brew it if you want, but if the lineage potion checks out, then I don't think we should use truth serum on him. It is an awfully invasive potion to use on anyone, especially family."

Severus emptied his teacup and stood up heading for his work table. "I agree. Being under Veritaserum or the Imperious curse are two of the worst feelings imaginable. It keeps for quite a while though, so I'll brew it. If we don't need it I'm sure I can get some galleons for it from the ministry."

Harry grinned at him. "Certainly, Sev. I don't believe Spinnet has ever turned down the chance to buy one of your potions for her department. And, I was just thinking that I hadn't bought enough Christmas gifts yet for Laura's boys."

"I do not brew expensive potions so you can spend all of the profits on spoiling the grandchildren." Severus said, but Harry knew there was no venom in those words. He walked up behind his husband who was retrieving ingredients from the cupboard, and ran his hands around his waist, placing a kiss to the back of Severus' neck.

"I know, love. And I don't teach defense so that you can spend all of our galleons on spoiling the grandkids either. Who was it that went out and bought them all new pranking potion kits?"

"They are a great introduction to the art of potion making. I will not have our grandchildren lacking in their education." Severus stated.

"And you want them to drive their parents nuts just as their parents drove us nuts, right?" Harry whispered into his ear.

Severus set down the potion ingredients and turned around in his husbands arms, with a smirk on his face. "Exactly." He lowered his head to give Harry a chaste kiss, but Harry's hand quickly made its way to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" Harry murmured.

"Of course love. But if you want me to concentrate on brewing anything, let alone a mastery level potion, you should go find some papers to grade."

Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed for his office next to the defense classroom, stopping briefly outside the room to adjust his trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

A Timely Turn of Events

Chapter 3

Harry watched as Severus added a pinch of powdered bicorn horn to the simmering cauldron. If Harry's limited knowledge of potions served him that should be the last ingredient. Using his astute observing skills to see that there were no other ingredients lying about didn't hurt either. He might have passed his Potions NEWT back when he was a kid, but rarely did more than assist Severus every once in a while when he wasn't occupied elsewhere.

"Harry, this will just need to simmer for the next our and will be ready for use then. If you wouldn't mind collecting Marius we can have dinner together here while we wait."

"No problem, Sev." He said, as he left the room.

After knocking on the door, Harry heard a distant "I'll be right there" and ran his fingers through his hair before smoothing it back down. For some reason he felt the need to impress the youth that was seeking his help.

The door opened and Marius stepped out looking exactly as he had earlier. Harry wondered if they should see about getting some clothing and supplies for Marius, but they may as well wait until after the lineage potion. If Marius was lying, Harry wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

"Marius, we thought you might want to join us for dinner. After dinner we can get started."

Marius smiled. "I suppose that means you'll be ready to test my lineage then. I assure you that there shouldn't be any surprises. However, I'm not sure if you and your husband should retain the knowledge. You might have problems keeping it to yourselves."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "I assure you that Severus and I are perfectly capable of keeping things to ourselves."

When they entered the dining room, Harry was glad to see that Severus had already called on a house elf to bring up dinner and set the table for three.

After dinner, Severus bottled the potion and brought it and a long roll of parchment to the table. Severus looked to be entering teacher mode as he instructed Marius. "Marius if you would, just put three drops of blood in the vial of potion, swirl it 3 times, and then dip the end of the rolled parchment into it. Then we will give it a few minutes to become populated with information."

"Yes, Sir." Marius said as he stood up and transfigured his toothpick into a needle and pricked his finger with it. Harry watched as Marius followed Severus' instructions to a tee.

After being dipped in the vial, the roll of parchment glowed blue for several minutes before the glow dissipated. Harry, anxious to see which of his grandkids Marius descended from, was quick to unroll the parchment and peruse it. It started with Marius' name at the top.

Marius Potter-Snape

Father - Octavius Potter-Snape Mother - Vanessa Croft

Paternal Grandparents - James Potter-Snape m. Rosinda Pucey

Maternal Grandparents - Unknown

Paternal Great Grandparents - Andrew Potter-Snape m. Lauren Whitby

Marius Pucey m. Evelyn Rosier

"Well, that about sums it up doesn't it?" Harry said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Great-Great-Grandson of mine. I was just telling Minerva that you reminded me of Andrew. And young James just turned one last month." Harry pulled Marius into a warm hug.

Severus took a little longer looking over all of the other names on the parchment, narrowing his eyes at a few of the names. But, Marius was clearly speaking the truth.

Marius' face flushed. "Nice to meet you too Great-Great-Grandfather!"

Harry watched as Severus gave Marius a brief hug, smiling.

"So, what kind of training do you need Marius? Maybe you should share this prophecy with us so we can help you interpret it." Harry asked, as they all sat back down in the dining room.

Marius grimaced slightly. "I think sharing the prophecy would be detrimental to my mission. The prophecy won't even be spoken for quite a while yet. As for training, the world has been at peace for a couple hundred years, which has caused defense training to sharply dwindle. If I am to have any chance of winning the conflict I find myself in, then I need to be trained in dueling."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had made sure to uphold the standards of defense during his tenure as defense professor. Hogwarts hadn't had such high OWL and NEWT scores in centuries. Why had his successors failed so miserably?

"I completely understand, Marius. And you've certainly come to the right time for lessons. I'm not sure how bad things are in your time, so we should get to work as soon as possible. We can introduce you to the school as an apprentice. Just pick a different last name to use, keeping your first name shouldn't be an issue since you are from so far in the future. And Sev, maybe you can take over a couple of my classes so I'll have more time for Marius."

Severus grunted and finished off his glass of brandy. "Yes, Love. That should be fine."

Harry smiled warmly at him. "Well Marius, we can start right after breakfast tomorrow with a shopping trip. You'll need some new clothing at the very least, and it wouldn't hurt to pick up some advanced dueling books for you to study when I'm teaching. I'll walk with you to the great hall and introduce you to the headmistress in the morning."

"Thank you, sir." Marius replied, as he bowed slightly and left for his room.

After seeing Marius out, he made his way over to Severus, leaning over him to give him a gentle kiss. "It looks like we will be busy for a time Sev. Luckily I don't have to many problem Gryffindors this year, so my head of house duties shouldn't be to time consuming. Would you like to take my fourth and sixth year classes? I know you don't need the aggravation of teaching the younger years more often than necessary. And, I think the fifth and seventh years would be a tad upset if I left them in their OWL and NEWT year."

Severus guided his husband on to his lap. "That sounds fine my love. And if there is anything else you need assistance with regarding Marius, be sure to let me know."

Harry didn't answer; instead he lowered his head to capture Severus' lips once more. The kiss was returned deeply, Severus carding his hand through his husband's hair.

With his eyes shining with hunger, Harry helped Severus up from his chair and led him to their bedroom. His libido had been acting up today, and he knew just what could satisfy it. And it didn't look like Severus would have any problem with indulging him tonight.


End file.
